Der Auslöser
by KennKirk
Summary: The death of one can lead the beginning of something much worse. Minor PruHun and historical references
1. Chapter 1

It was silent.

Cold air drafted around the silent array of Nations all watching; their silence broken by nothing but the monotonous black and gray wool of their suits. A twig snapped, Germany looked up his eyes sore and hazy from grief. He watched as Hungary approached him, a soft smile plastered on her lips. A smile that seemed painted on, forced, painful. She said nothing, there were no words Germany wanted to share with the older nation. On Germany other side Austria took his place glancing at the brunette woman, his eyes clouded with woe. He glanced down grasping Germany's hand with his own blacked gloved hand squeezing once nodding support. Germany pulled his hand back rejecting the comfort.

Footsteps broke the sullen silence as more Nations came, all of Italy, England, France, Russia, America, and some other countries. Russia walked with a cane, Germany frowned yet he could not feel pity for the war torn Nation. Hatred filled his form as France walked forward a triumphant grin plastered across his features, England followed close by like Siamese freaks, Germany decided. The tow of the same piece of filth. America remained silent casting long glances with Canada.

"I'm sorry." America whispered walking up to Germany, "I never wanted it to come to this."

Germany turned feeling his body quake with rage, suddenly a callous hand gripped his wrist as Hungary came forward before he could speak.

"Now is not the time America, leave us." She spoke sharply rubbing her thumb over the back of Germany's palm , "Poland, come."

Germany looked up as the Poland walked calmly forward. Hungary released her comforting grip on Germany and embraced the Polish man. Germany watched the man curiously, stepping back Poland looked at Germany brushing back his blonde hair extending a black gloved hand to the German.

"Hello Germany. This your first time seeing a nation pass right?"

Germany was taken back nodding hesitantly, brushing lose strains back into his hair.

"It will be alright." Poland said before turning to stand beside Ukraine on the other side of the girl Russia stood.

"Alright, thank you for gathering here today." England said calling silence over the dead crowd, "As you all know we are here today to witness the passing of the Kingdom of Prussia or Preußen as he would like to be remembered."

"Damn right brows!" a boisterous voice shouted, Germany whipped around his eyes catching on the radiant white hair, glowing against the dull desolate world suffocating the young nation. Prussia's eyes flickered over to Germany's .

The man grinned widely his eyes crinkling gently around the edges; his teeth showed reveling the crooked mess they were. His eyes closed as his smile stretched. Vibrate, stunning everything the man was; as Prussia would put it, awesome.

"Hey, don't cry Luddy. You just gotta be awesome in my place ja?" Prussia coxed running his pale hand across his younger brother's cheek, Germany looked deep into the eyes he grew to understand to read the emotion.

Germany nodded sullenly as a white envelope was pressed into his hands, looking up he met Prussia's sheepish smile.

"I had too much I still want to say, too much to tell you about being awesome and life." Prussia rubbed the back of his head, "Read it when you're bored, cause you know you won't have to clean that fricken house every damn day now that I'm gone."

Germany frowned biting his lip like a child feeling his eyes water. Prussia looked up at the row of older nations watching. Sighing he stepped in front of Hungary. The girl was holding her fists together not realizing the blood dripping slowly between her white knuckles.

"Hungary" Prussia murmured lifting the woman's hands unfolding them, "Erzsébet I… I wish I could have spent less time fighting, and more time talking honestly."

Hungary nodded snorting as she whipped her wet eyes her voice breaking as she spoke, "Like that will ever happen again."

Prussia laughed pulling one of her callous hands up to his face, "It may, look what happened to my little burder. I can't be sad really; I'll see Vater and Otto, hell I might just say hi to your crazy apa."

Hungary choked covering her hand as she openly wept in front of the taller Prussia; Prussia pulled one hand back to him kissing it gently.

"crappy time to say this ;but what the hell, I'm dying anyways ich liebe dich. And if Austria or anyone makes you cry again I'll come down from where ever the hell I go and haunt them, so don't cry please."

Hungary nodded hiding her face with her long hair, brushing it back Prussia continued, " One last selfish request, take care of Luddy please?"

"Igen, I promise" Erzsébet whispered her voice cracking as Prussia stepped away looking at Poland start in the eye.

"You are one cool dude, don't let Russia bully you." Prussia said grinning as he placed a hand on the Feliks' back, "Take care of Erzsébet, she defiantly try and kill France after all this crap."

Poland grinned hugging the Prussian tightly nodding and whispering one last farewell into his shoulder. Prussia stepped back staring at France.

"You are not always my favorite guy Francis." Prussia began his eyes narrowing , "Honestly I have as much trouble with you as Austria. But you have been there at times, and those times where pretty awesome. When life comes down France don't lie to yourself is all I'll say."

France glared his eyes narrowing, he huffed turning his head stubbornly at the Prussian, and "They were my people Prussia."

"As well as mine, France everyone suffered. Realize that and understand how far you can push a Nation before they revolt." Prussia growled glaring back his face twisting into a snarl, "I don't envy you, and I fear for the future."

Prussia stepped back turning to England who stood sharply staring at attention.

Prussia grimaced his eyes flickering, "I don't really have much to day to you other than stop being so arrogant about yourself but hell what can I say?"

England snorted chuckling as he looked up an old twinkling in his eyes, "I'll miss you old chap. Europe will be pretty quiet with only one Germany."

Prussia erupted with laughter slapping England across the shoulders, "Watch it there are Germanic roots, that's where you really have to watch, hey Anglo-Saxon."

England rolled his eyes pausing as Prussia's face went deadly serious once again.

"Which is why" Prussia stepped forward bringing a fist of England's suit pulling the smaller lad closer, "If you hurt Luddy I will make you pay."

Prussia stepped back walking back down the line to Austria. They stared at each other both too filled with emotion to speak.

"This is the end." Austria finally whispered rubbing his face with his hand, "And here I always thought I would be jovial on this day."

Prussia's eyes widened he stood there stock still shocked, "W-what?"

"Ja you dumkoph I am upset about this." Austria growled glaring up at the Prussian through his lenses, "I had hoped it would not end like this."

Prussia took a hesitant step forward sweeping the Austrian in a tight embrace. Quickly they parted glaring at each other once again. Sighing loudly Prussia laughed happily like a child.

"I will miss you tow specks. Thanks I guess for even turning up."

Austria huffed , "A proper enemy will see his battle till the end, and this is ours."

"Ja… it really is isn't it?" Prussia's eyes clouded over, "Hey take care of yourself alright? It would suck if you where the next to go after me."

"With the threat of an afterlife surrounded by your stupidity?" Austria frown glaring, "You won't be seeing me for a long time."

Prussia laughed patting Austria's shoulder happily he frown once, "Just to let you know, I still hate you for making Hungary so girly and crap, but she looks pretty awesome in a skirt so hey I can forgive you."

Austria snorted glancing at the blushing woman whipping her tears with Poland's handkerchief.

Sighing Prussia stepped back looking over all the familiar faces. His heart nearly torn in tow as he spotted Germany's silent tears.

"Alright."

Prussia walked up to the wall turning slowly as he looked closely at Germany.

"Don't cry for me please. I can't stand to see the people I love cry." Prussia's voice cracked with emotion, "Please, Hungary, Poland, Austria, and Germany my little brother please don't cry."

Germany stiffened watching as Russia walked forward cocking his gun.

Prussia breathed deeply giving one last smile, flashing his crooked teeth and warm homely crinkles at the corner of his eyes.

"Instead smile for me, smile and say ' Ja, that idiot was awesome.'"

The gun echoed around the room. Germany jumped yelled in fear, startled as if wakened from dream. Fear clamped his heart as the wall spattered with dark blood. Red dripped down into the dull grass. A large body crumpled. The soft wet sound of dead flesh hitting the ground.

Ludwig screamed; his heart in shreds, ribbons, mangled beyond repair. He collapsed as if he himself was shot. Pain ruptured through his body, the wetness of tears rolling down his sore eyes. Beside him he could barely feel Hungary's arms around his vibrating frame; he could not feel the arms of Italy.

He screamed in hatred, his voice ripping through his chest.

_Please don't cry_

Hiccupping Ludwig stood shaking as he pushed off the arms of comfort; stumbling he stared down at his dear brother's limp corpse. Blood pooled around the dark suit staining the pure white hair. Red eyes stared blankly at nothingness. Bending down Ludwig held onto the warm hand of his brother, his tears rolling down. The faint warmth faded as the body grew rigid; death over taking the homely smell that Prussia wore.

He smelt death then.

He understood then.

He stood slowly lifting his brother gently into the coffin staining the white satin sheets. But that was fine; perfect even. Turn Ludwig looked at the expression memorizing the ones overcome with grief or showing remorse. He memorized the ones which stared blankly caught before remorse and joy, he memorized those too.

After all how could one forget the face of allies and the face of enemies?


	2. Chapter 2

**Historical References explained.**

**So this is the Paris conference on May 10, 1919... **

**Russia has a cane because he is the middle of the Russian Revolution. He is under Lenin currently fighting the new Soviet and the old Bolshevik, so the Red and White armies. (Stalin would not come later until Lenin's death in 1922) Currently Germany and Russia have signed a peace treaty but both nations are highly aware of each other. In Russia the October and February Revolution has broken out and Civil war (which began in 1918 the revolution was in 1917) has begun. The people are beginning to suffer under the Five Year Plan which Lenin created in order to industrialize Russia. In return the Red army which now turned into the Cheka are robbing farmers (particularly white army supporters) and giving it to the government. During this time there was minor soviet revolts in other countries, Germany held a revolt which was turned down under the pressure of the UK, France and US (this could be inaccurate). Hungary even held a Soviet republic which was broken by battling troops in Romania and the pressure that the West applied. **

**So for Prussia's good buys.**

**Otto is the name I used for Holy Roman Empire because the first ruler of HRE is Otto the first (from 912- 973) I used this name because I personally like the name and I was in a pinch and it has historical reference. Speaking of names I used the real Hungarian spelling of Elizabeth for accuracy. (Did you know Hungary had a Queen Erzsébet?) **

**Alright so the people that Prussia says good bye to.**

**Germany is an obvious reason, since the Prussian fought for the unity of Germany against Austria.**

**Hungary partially because in the manga they were friends. Actually the entire PruHun thing is not very historically accurate. Hungary is from a warrior tribe outside of Europe lead by Attila the Hun. They raid several parts of Europe pushing the Germanic tribes north west, this is why Historians believe that Finnish, Estonian and Hungarian are related because they are believe to come from the same tribe of people then to have separated creating their own language ( cool huh? I think that Hungary should have a secrete little brother called Finland! Anyways...) But during these raids they would have defiantly come across the Prussian tribes which were Germanic tribes along the Baltic coast near Lithuania and Poland. But history shows that they have always been fighting and have never held strong alliances with each other. During the spread of Christianity there where foreign Germanic people that helped along with Italians and French influences but other than that sorry Prussia!**

**Poland. To be frank Poland and Prussia could work historically. Both of these countries have fought against each other especially when the Polish Lithuanian commonwealth was in power. **

** Hold on hold on, back up for a bit. **

**So we have the Prussian Tribes and the Teutonic Knights. What is the difference? And what does this have to do with Poland?**

**The Teutonic Knights are not originally Prussian. They are knights that where sent to the no man's land after and during the crusades so they would not rise against their kings and start their own Kingdoms. So they sent these knights to Poland who wanted them for protection and left them for the Prussian tribes. Eventually they mixed (after large slaughtering of the pagan people) and turned into a Kingdom. Funny right? The Teutonic Knights did exactly what these lords and kings where trying to avoid. **

**But what does this have to do with Poland? **

**These Knights where to Protect Poland, then later turned against Pagan Lithuania and later Poland over rights to the throne. And later turned into war against the tow people. **

**France actually has quite a bit of interference with Prussia. One of the major causes for WW1 and the reparations was all from the Prussia Franco War that happened before WW1. Also Prussia fought alongside England and Russia during Napoleon. As you all know they also held alliances together. So their history is fairly intertwined.**

**England is Germanic so tequnically would be like a cousin to Prussia, but if we go into that much detail everyone nearly ends up being related to each other. Anyways, England and Prussia held alliances and fought against each other. I also put them for the sake that they are tow falling empires and thus have understanding. They are enemies and yet understand well what power can do. That is not to say France doesn't I just feel like the tow could mutually relate better than France. At one point there was a triple alliance between Prussian England and the Dutch Reblic. ( Oringlaly it was to bring these strong empires together to help defend against the growing power of Russia)**

**And lastly Austria. Now yes we all can relate to this one as well. Austria has been enemies with Prussia for a very long time, whether it is the Hapsburg Empire or the Austro Hungarian Empire. Yet they have supported each other, during the Napoleonic Wars and such. I do believe they would have strong bonds so I placed the tow to say good bye. **

**As always thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed! Let me know if you want more little snippets like this and have them explained later! Thank you. KennKirk**


End file.
